Singing In The Rain
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry are Hollywood's golden couple. But when their new movie is awful and Blaine has a chance encounter with a chourus boy, Kurt Hummel, what is an actor to do? Based on the classic movie 'Singing In The Rain'.
1. Prologue

**I don't own. This is basically 'Singing In The Rain' set in modern-day LA, so it has quite a few adjustments. **

**EDIT: I reposted because my beta Ehmber had an awesome idea for my first/second chapters and I decided to use it. Sorry if it confuses you!**

_**Prologue**_

"Oh, look, it's Blaine and Rachel!" The reporters swarmed around the famous acting duo exiting the sleek black limo. The cameras flashed, nearly blinding surrounding fans.

Blaine Anderson grinned a dazzling white smile and pushed a few reporters out of the way. His normally curly black hair was slicked back with gel, and his Prada suit was worn chicly without a tie. He was voted Hollywood's most influential man, and he was on the cover of US magazine once upon a time. At age 27, his career was just getting started.

Rachel Berry, his lovely leading lady, gripped his arm gently, smiling at the chaos. Her curly brown hair was pulled into an elegant updo to match her gorgeous classic gown, an Alexander McQueen original, of course. It was green, blue, and black, with almost a peacock pattern, and it fit Rachel perfectly. Her brown eyes were done up, all the way, and she had cherry red lips to contrast with the cool-toned dress. Rachel Berry had already won a Tony and an Oscar, and she knew she was talented.

"Tell us about the movie!" One reporter shouted over the voices murmuring about the arrival of two of Hollywood's biggest stars.

Blaine laughed. "This is the premiere, so I will say a little. The title, _Bulletproof_, tips you off a little bit. It's about a retired spy teaming up with a Las Vegas showgirl to solve a gambling case bigger than the Area 51 conspiracy." People laughed. "It was a blast to make and Rachel is great to work with." The two leaned in to kiss. Oh, yeah, did I mention? Rachel and Blaine were pretending to date so the movie would make more money...Blaine is gay.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Rachel took their seats as the movie started.<p>

His character, Samuel Hamilton, was currently acting like a real douche to Rachel's character, Laurette LaRoux. He grimaced to himself. The worst part of the entire film (and that wasn't saying much, Blaine admits, because the movie is seriously not good, at all. The plotline was incredibly cheesy and Rachel was completely overdoing her part!) was approaching.

* * *

><p>"Oh, but Samuel, however will I survive, knowing that you died because Mr. Fulton wouldn't pay back his gambling debt?" "Laurette" said, crying.<p>

Blaine cringed and looked over at Rachel, who actually liked the movie, and saw that she was rapt, staring at the screen.

"I have no clue, Laurette. but I do know that I love you," 'Samuel' said.

The two kissed, and suddenly a sniper popped out of the closet and shot Samuel in the back. The screen faded to black and the credits started rolling.

* * *

><p>You could hear the audience's protests and anger from a mile away. Rachel, however, stood and clapped wildly, tears in her eyes. She glanced around at the audience's bemused stares and marched up to the front of the theater.<p>

"People, people! You probably do not like it because you do not understand it. Simply put, Samuel died at the end because it is dramatic!"

Silence.

Blaine thought to himself that it was a prime time for crickets to start chirping.

"Well, I tried. To the after-party?" Rachel stated, unsure of herself for once.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Rachel, and Blaine's friend, Finn, waited for everyone to leave the theater before arriving at the after-party. The director of the film, William Schuester, sauntered up to the three adults.<p>

"Well, what do you think?"

Rachel smiled. "Our love is as obvious as my talent!" She looked lovingly up at Blaine. "We were meant to act together."

Blaine raised a eyebrow. "Okay, you are really confused. We are only dating for publicity."

"No, I do not think so."

"Well, uh, one little problem, I don't even like you, let alone love you." It was amazing how quickly his attitude toward Rachel changed depending on who they were around. Finn grinned.

"Come on, dude, we have to meet everybody at your house." Finn smiled. "Do you need a ride, Rach?"

The brunette frowned. "Yes, because my boyfriend Blaine is apparently in denial."

"Well, uh, you better find one, cause the after-party is in like..." He checked his designer watch. "Thirty minutes." Rachel's mouth fell open, flabbergasted at his sheer stupidity. "Bye, Rachel!" He called, and he and Blaine left.

The Hollywood starlet shrieked and stomped her foot.

Blaine was led to his limo by Finn, who was holding back reporters, but suddenly, the rope holding fans back snapped. About fifty devoted fangirls rushed toward him, ripping his suit and mussing his hair and generally causing havoc.

Finn began to get him out of the mass pile of fangirls, and as soon as Blaine was deemed 'safe-for-now', he whispered, "Look, man, you need to run. Like, now."

Blaine, not one to turn down brilliant ideas from his best friend, ran with all his might. He became short of breath about a block away, but luckily, a white convertible was just sitting beside a Performing Arts Center. He sincerely hoped the owner was a fan because he hopped in the backseat without hesitation, crouching beneath the seat so as not to be seen.

He didn't have to wait long because soon, he heard someone get in the car and crank it up. When the car started moving, he hopped up and said, "Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson."

The scream heard from that guy's mouth was high and loud. Blaine clamped a hand on the screamer's mouth. "Chill. I'm not going to hurt you or steal your car."

The male ripped Blaine's hand from his mouth. His hair was perfectly coiffed, and his eyes looked the ocean. The actual ocean, not the oceanic imitations, Blaine noted. He was good looking, that was for sure.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Car?" The guy spit out, gritting his teeth. "And who are you?"

Blaine stared, dumbfounded. Was he serious? Did he seriously NOT know who he was?

"I'm Blaine Anderson, one of the most famous actors in the world right now, and I'm hiding from paparazzi. Hi, how are you?" He stuck out his hand for the stranger to shake, but it was ignored.

"Look, you need to get out. I have to be somewhere."

"Can I at least know your name first?"

The guy huffed. "Fine. I'm Kurt Hummel." His face became suspicious. "Did you say you were an actor?"

"Yes, one of the best ever, might I add."

"Quit acting so high and mighty. I'm not in the mood. So, you act in movies?"

Blaine nodded proudly. "Why, are you a closeted fan?"

Kurt's eyes widened at the word 'closeted' and he replied, "I am nowhere near closeted, thank you very much."

Ah, so he was gay. He just confirmed the suspicion Blaine had for the past five minutes he spent with Kurt. "No worries, I'm gay too, chill."

Kurt nearly fell out of the car. He slammed the breaks. "What? You are dating Rachel Berry. You make out with her everywhere you two go. You are obviously lying to me." He silently cursed. He just let Blaine know that he actually did know who he was.

Blaine sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. "I'm not lying to you, I'm lying to the world. The director I always work with says that I shouldn't come out yet because less people would watch my movies." He narrowed his eyes. "Which you obviously have done, judging on how much you know about me. Watch the movies I've been in, that is." He saw the look on Kurt's face and added, "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Why would I do that?" He asked sincerely. For some reason, Blaine felt he could put all the trust in the world in this boy. Kurt frowned. "I may have seen...seven or eight. But I still don't like you. You walk around like you are better than everyone else."

"That's probably because I am."

"Quit being a smart ass! I have no respect for movie actors. You don't have to have real talent to act in movies."

"How would you know? Look at you. Are you a world-renowned movie critic?"

Kurt blushed. "I'm a stage actor."

Blaine snorted. "Okay. Look, just drive me to this address," he showed the Kurt the slip of paper, "and we'll forget all about this little incident. Okay?"

Kurt sat up haughtily. "Fine. It's just a few streets away, anyway."

The rest of the ride was silent. When Kurt pulled up to the front of Blaine's swanky Hollywood home, already packed with people, Blaine got out.

Kurt rolled his eyes and drove away as Blaine called out, "Bye, Kurt!"

Little did Blaine know, Kurt drove around and parked behind the expensive home and entered through the back door.

When Blaine entered the party, it was in full swing. He caught up with his friends Sam, Puck, Mike, and Artie, who were in a record-breaking band called A.N. Jell, and chatted with Mercedes Jones, who had the number one single 'Hell To The No', once a silly song she wrote in high school. He confided in Mercedes and Sam, and considered them among his best friends.

Sam grinned. "Blaine, my man! I saw your movie..." He made a face. "No offense, man, but it stunk on ice."

Blaine nodded. "Understandable. Have you even once talked to Rachel? She's a pain."

Sam laughed. "She's not that bad."

Speaking of the devil, the starlet waltzed up in a short, silver, glittery dress and heels. Her hair was down, unlike  
>her style for the movie showing, and her make-up was re-done. Leave it to Rachel Berry to make an entrance.<p>

"Who's not that bad?" She asked obnoxiously.

Blaine laughed hesitantly. "The, uh, nice lady over there serving drinks. Go, um, go talk to her." He shoved her in that direction and led Sam away.

Will went onto the makeshift stage and cleared his throat into the microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I know you all are tired of walking around, eating expensive food and conversing with Hollywood royalty so I'll make an announcement." The party goers laughed. "I now present to you the Warblers, a chorus!"

The boy group bee-bummed onstage and you could hear people snickering. "Is this a joke?" Sam whispered.

Suddenly, Kurt Hummel appeared onstage and began singing some lame old song. It sounded vaguely familiar, but Blaine didn't care, because Kurt could SING. Really sing.

But, for some reason, the other guests at the party didn't seem to think so. They were laughing and pointing, and not in the nice way. The other guys in the background had given up and stopped singing, but stubborn Kurt kept on singing. Someone thought it was a bright idea to throw a cake at him. A whole cake. It splattered all over him, chocolate frosting covering uniform he and all the other chorus members were wearing. His face cinched up and he ran off the stage as people laughed.

Will chuckled as he walked onto the stage. "Well, now it's time for the real entertainment. Please welcome A. N. Jell!" The audience went wild and the disheartened - Garglers? - exited the stage. Said band began to play a soft rock tune and Puck crooned out some crap about a girl.

Blaine, however, was more concerned about where Kurt got off to. He decided to look in the first floor bathroom first, and sure enough, Kurt was there, crying and washing cake out of his hair.

He knocked gently. "Hey."

Kurt sniffled. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," Blaine admitted, scuffing his feet. "But if you want me to leave-"

"No!" Kurt said a little too loudly. "I mean, no, it's fine. I appreciate the gesture." He turned on the faucet and continued to rinse the chocolate cake from his chestnut hair. "Feel free to say I-told-you-so."

"Hmm?" Blaine was confused. "What do you mean?"

The countertenor sighed. "I told you I was a stage actor. You figured out my lie. I'm really a chorus boy, ring a bell?" He groaned.  
>"And now I can't get this cake out of my hair."<p>

Blaine smiled. "Can I help?"

He glared. "No, I can do this just fine by myself."

"Well, look, if you ever need anything, here's my number. Call anytime." Blaine handed him one of the business cards that he always kept in his wallet. Printed on it were his cell and home numbers.

Kurt glanced at the card hesitantly before taking it. "Alright. I will. Thank you."

For some reason that was beyond him, Blaine believed him.

**A/N: What did you think? Drop me a beautiful little review and let me know!**

**EDIT: Many thanks to Ehmber for helping me out!**


	2. One

**A/N: Okay, I reuploaded the first chapter. It's REALLY important that you go back and read it again, otherwise this chapter WILL NOT make sense. Seriously. :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>One<strong>_

It had been one month since Blaine met Kurt. One month. And Kurt was the only thing on his mind.

Will snapped his fingers. "Blaine? Blaine! Earth to Blaine!" The actor came back to reality. "What is with you? The past month your head has been up in the clouds. If you heard me, I said that I rewrote the script and I want you to be the male lead."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's not news."

"But I don't want Rachel as your leading lady."

If Blaine was drinking, he would have done a spit take. "What? She is always paired up with me, whether I like it or not," he said bitterly. "And you pick now to change it up?"

Will nodded. "Yes, Anderson, we want someone new. Someone fresh. Know anybody who could help with that?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "But...there is just one problem."

"What? Because if you know someone, we need to call her!"

Blaine's face fell. "It's not a 'her'. It's a him. Kurt Hummel." Will grinned.

"Call him. I want to meet him. Maybe he'll have ideas to improve my script."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through Blaine's front door to see him and Finn lounging on the couch. He cleared his throat. "Guys?" The two looked up and Blaine grinned.<p>

"Why, good morning, Kurt! You sure are here early. It's barely seven," Blaine smiled. "Then again, you and I did talk all night on the phone, so it's no surprise."

"I was up anyway. You, too, Finn?" Kurt heard about the tall male from Blaine.

Finn nodded. "Well, we need ideas. Have any?"

Kurt sat on the loveseat, stumped. "What is the rewrite about?"

Blaine sighed. "A high school senior turns the whole school around by dating the ugliest girl in school, helping the marching band, and all in time to win Prom King."

Kurt groaned. "A chick flick. Does the ugly girl get a makeover?"

Blaine nodded. "From my ex-girlfriend!" Hearing that sentence leave Blaine's mouth, everyone cracks up. Suddenly, Finn sat up.

"I have a briliant idea. Okay, how about turning it into a musical?"

Kurt nodded. "No one has done one of those since Mamma Mia!. I'm all for it."

Blaine clapped his hands. "Me too! But, before we go to present the idea to Will, I say we enjoy this lovely morning."

Thunder rumbled in the background.

"And what a lovely morning, indeed..." Kurt giggled. He opened the curtains and began to sing,

"_Good mornin'_..." Kurt trilled.

"_Good mornin'_!" Finn joined in.

"_We've talked the whole night through_." Blaine added.

"_Good mornin'_!" Kurt sang, laughing. All three joined in:

"_Good mornin' to you._  
><em>Good mornin', good mornin'!<em>  
><em>It's great to stay up late,<em>  
><em>Good mornin', good mornin' to you<em>!"

Finn laughed and began to dance, albeit badly.

"_When the band began to play  
>The sun was shinin' bright<em>!"

"_Now the milkman's on his way,_  
><em>It's too late to say goodnight<em>!"

Blaine joined in with him, copying Finn's failing dance moves.

"_So, good mornin', good mornin'!_  
><em>Sunbeams will soon smile through,<em>  
><em>Good mornin', good mornin', to you<em>!"

All three laughed, and Kurt stood on a chair and sang by himself,

"_And you, and you, and you!_  
><em>Good morning,<em>  
><em>Good morning, We've gabbed the whole night through!<em>  
><em>Good morning, good morning to you!"<em>

Finn and Blaine joined together, "_Nothin' could be grander than to be in Louisiana_!" And back to all three:

"_In the morning,_  
><em>In the morning,<em>  
><em>It's great to stay up late!<em>  
><em>Good mornin', Good mornin' to you!"<em>

Finn and Blaine sang by themselves once again.

"_It might be just a zippy  
>If you was in Mississipi<em>!"

Kurt laughed and was spun around multiple times by Blaine, before singing:

"_When we left the movie show _  
><em>The future wasn't bright <em>  
><em>But tame is gone <em>  
><em>The show goes on <em>  
><em>And I don't wanna say good night<em>!"

Finn and Blaine sang, "_So say, good mornin'_!"

Kurt obliged and sang, "_Good mornin'_!" All three came back together:

"_Rainbow is shining through_!"

Just Kurt: "_Good mornin'_!"

Finn and Blaine sang, "_Good mornin'_!"

Kurt, laughing, sang, "_Bon Jour_!"

Blaine and Finn repeated it. "_Bon Jour_!"

The countertenor sang, "_Buenos Dias_!"

Once again, the two repeated, "_Buenos Dias_!"

All three finished with a: "_Good morning to you_!"

The three collasped on the couch, laughing. Finn sat up again. "Wait. Can Rachel sing?"

Blaine shook his head. "I heard her once. It was like being run over by a bus." He shuddered at the sheer memory.

"Well, Kurt can sing all high and pretty like a girl, right?" Finn asked. Kurt smiled, taking it as a compliment and nodded. Blaine raised one eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything...?"

"Kurt can sing for Rachel! She'll move her mouth and he'll sing for her. They did it in some old movie, so obviously we can do it now!" Finn exclaimed excitedly, giving Blaine a high-five.

The three grinned at the idea. "Looks like we have a box-office hit in the making!" Kurt giggled. Blaine looked over at the male, laughing happily with his best friend. Yeah, magic in the making, he thought to himself.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Also, I'm accepting prompts! So, if you have any ideas, send 'em in!**

**Song used: Good Mornin', Singing In The Rain (Originally sung by Debbie Reynolds, Gene Kelley, and Donald O'Connor. Speaking of which, the guy I've liked for two years told me I reminded him of Debbie Reynolds. One, he knows who Debbie Reynolds is, we're soulmates. Two, comparing me to her is like comparing me to God. :0 I was in awe.)**

**Review? Please? With Klisses and Klainebows on top?**


	3. Two

**A/N: I'm really sorry, but this is the last update for a while. I'm leaving for Florida Saturday and I need to get my bags packed and things prepared tomorrow, and since I won't have Internet there, I won't be able to update. ): So enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Two<p>

Will looked at the three performers sitting in front of him. Kurt simply pleased and excited to be there, Blaine looked content and oddly at ease, and as usual Finn had no clue what was going on.

"Your idea is great. But it feels a little, I don't know, dirty. Can't we just get Rachel lessons? Normally, I would just let Kurt take the part himself, but...you guys know how the media is nowadays." Mr. Schuester said, trying to appease everyone. Blaine shook his head.

"It wouldn't do any good. She's as tone deaf as a walrus." He smirked. "And as much as I would love for Kurt to be in it, I agree, I'm not sure the media is ready for a blockbuster movie with a gay couple." He winked at Kurt, who blushed considerably.

Finn frowned. "You've never heard a walrus sing, so how would you know?" Kurt nearly laughed out loud at the murderous look on the famous actor's face.

Will cleared his throat. "Well, we'll try getting Rachel lessons first. If that doesn't help, then that is where you come in, Kurt." The countertenor smiled. "You'll just sing for her, okay? We'll give you screen credits and..." Will leaned in. "I've heard through a reliable source that you want to be on Broadway."

"It's my dream," He admitted.

"Well, if you sing for Rachel, we'll make sure that you get a leading role in the next production of _Wicked_," Will scribbled down something on a sticky note. "See, here is Idina's number. She'll help."

Kurt gaped and nodded his head eagerly.

Blaine stood. "Thank you for your time, Will. Shall we go tell Rachel?" The two left the room and Finn chuckled.

"This won't end well."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

><p>Rachel shrieked. "What do you mean, singing lessons?" She was livid. Blaine held up his hands in the universal 'I-surrender-please-don't-attack-me-you-crazy-woman' gesture. "My talent is quite spectacular the way it is, thank you!"<p>

Will sighed. "Rachel, here's the thing. We think you are..." He leaned in and whispered, "Too talented! The world can't handle it," he told her casually. "So, we decided that amateur singing lessons would take you down a notch and make your abilities seem more relatable. You know?"

Rachel nodded knowingly. "Of course. I can see where you are coming from. I will take the lessons, just to humor you." She winked. "Not like I need them, but..."

Blaine nodded. "Okay," he said unconvincingly. The starlet glared.

"Blaine, cutie-pie-dumpling-sugar-twinkle-dove, I really wish you would support me in my plight to super-super stardom," she scolded, then turned to Will, "It's super-super stardom because I'm already a world-wide hit. So, I'm already a superstar. It's now my life mission to be a super-superstar, and a super-super-superstar, and a-"

Will cut her off with a, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it. Okay, the teacher is April Rhodes. Please refer to her as Ms. Rhodes." He opened the door to a set. "She's in there, warming up. Mind if Blaine and Finn sit in on the lesson?" He added, watching Finn and Kurt walk down the hallway leading to the sound stage.

Rachel nodded. "Of course. I would never use anything but respect for a fellow thespian!" Will rolled his eyes and pushed her through the doorway. She smile widely and Finn and Blaine followed through the door.

April Rhodes, the former country singer, was sitting beside a piano. "Why, hello, you must be Rachel Berry! I'm April Rhodes, so let's begin the lesson! She played a small scale as Blaine And Co. sat down. "Now sing, la la la la la!"

However, what came out of Rachel's mouth did not match up. "Leh leh leh leh leh!" She smiled. "I have perfect pitch!"

Blaine is pretty sure April's eye started twitching. "Well...uh, yeah...try this. Ah ah ah!"

"Eh eh eh!"

"Oo oo oo!"

"Ew ew ew!"

"Uh uh uh!'

"Ee ee ee!"

The vocal teacher slumped onto the piano. "I give up."

Rachel frowned. "Please don't! I'm sorry my talent intimidates you!"

April stood back up and plastered a fake smile on her pretty face. "Okay, let's try again. Say this: Moses supposes that his toeses are roses."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Moses supposes his toeses are roses." It sounded perfect, but she was just talking, of course it would.

Finn stood slyly and began to sing,

_"Moses supposes his toeses are roses_  
><em>But Moses supposes erroneously!"<em>

Blaine, catching onto the funny tune, sang back,

_"And Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses_  
><em>As Moses supposes his toeses to be!"<em>

The two laughed and began to dance around the set.

_"Moses supposes his toeses are roses_  
><em>But Moses supposes erroneously<em>  
><em>A rose is a rose<em>  
><em>A nose is a nose<em>  
><em>A toes is a toes!"<em>

They both laughed again and danced happily all around Rachel and April.

_ "Moses supposes his toeses are roses_  
><em>But Moses supposes erroneously<em>  
><em>And Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses<em>  
><em>As Moses supposes his toeses to be!"<em>

They laughed once more and left the set, not caring to hear the rest of Rachel's lesson.

* * *

><p>Blaine collapsed on a couch on a sitcom set. "Finn, I just don't know what to do. I mean, I'm pretty sure the musical idea will not work out. What else can I do?"<p>

Finn pretended to think for a minute before playing a tune on the nearby piano and singing:

_"Though the world is so full of a number things,_  
><em>I know we should all be as happy as<em>  
><em>But are we?<em>  
><em>No, definitely no, positively no.<em>  
><em>Decidedly no. Mm mm."<em>

Blaine started to laugh at the male's funny facial expressions.

_"Short people have long faces and _  
><em>Long people have short faces.<em>  
><em>Big people have little humor<em>  
><em>And little people have no humor at all!<em>  
><em>And in the words of that immortal buddy<em>  
><em>Samuel J. Snodgrass, as he was about to be lead<em>  
><em>To the guillotine..."<em>

Finn began to (funnily and horribly) dance in ways to make Blaine laugh.

_"Make 'em laugh_  
><em>Make 'em laugh<em>  
><em>Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?<em>  
><em>My dad said "Be an actor, my son<em>  
><em>But be a comical one<em>  
><em>They'll be standing in lines<em>  
><em>For those old honky tonk monkeyshines"!"<em>

Finn stood on a table and sang,

_"Now you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite_  
><em>And you can charm the critics and have nothin' to eat<em>  
><em>Just slip on a banana peel <em>  
><em>The world's at your feet <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh !"<em>

Blaine nodded. "That's a great idea! A comedy!"

_"Make 'em..._  
><em>Make 'em laugh <em>  
><em>Don't you know everyone wants to laugh <em>  
><em>My grandpa said go out and tell 'em a joke <em>  
><em>But give it plenty of hoke <em>  
><em>Make 'em roar <em>  
><em>Make 'em scream <em>  
><em>Take a fall <em>  
><em>Hit a wall <em>  
><em>Split a seam!"<em>

Finn then began running into various walls. And not by accident.

_"You start off by pretending _  
><em>You're a dancer with grace <em>  
><em>You wiggle 'till they're <em>  
><em>Giggling all over the place <em>  
><em>And then you get a great big custard pie in the face <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh!"<em>

He stood behind two men carrying a long board. Whenever it would swing toward him, he would duck, cutting off his words.

_"Make 'em laugh _  
><em>Make 'em laugh!<em>  
><em>Don't you know-"<em>

SWING!

_"All the-"_

SWING!

_"Wants-"_

SWING! SWING!

_"My dad-"  
><em>  
>SWING!<p>

He stood back up, laughing.

_"They'll be standing in lines_  
><em>For those old honky tonk monkeyshines <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh <em>  
><em>Don't you know everyone wants to laugh? <em>  
><em>Ah ha ha ha ha ha há<em>  
><em>Ah ha ha ha ha ha <em>  
><em>Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha <em>  
><em>Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh, ah ah!<em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh, ah ah!<em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh, ah ah!<em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh <em>  
><em>Make 'em laugh!"<em>

He finished with a laugh and plopped back on the couch with Blaine, who was shaking his head.

"While those are some, interesting ideas, I have to say I'll stick with the musical idea. Thanks though, man!" Blaine clapped Finn on the shoulder and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was hilarious to write. (: Again, really sorry. I'll be gone for about a week...so...yeah...):**

**Review? Please?**


	4. Three

**A/N: It's time for the last chapter! This has been fun to write. Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled serenely at the man sitting across from him. "You really think that I would get a head start on Broadway if I did this?"<p>

Blaine nodded. "Absolutely. Will always keeps his word." He grinned a thousand-watt smile.

The countertenor snorted. "Well, you seem overly happy today. Not just today, but lately. What's up?"

"I don't know, really. I think I just feel good," Blaine mused. "But I have to go. We'll meet up at the same time tomorrow, okay?" Blaine smiled and put on his coat.

Kurt nodded. "Of course! Just, next time, it will be at your place." He opened the door for Blaine and the actor left, saying goodbye to Kurt.

Once Blaine reached his car, it started to pour down rain. He groaned, then got an idea. He pulled out his umbrella and sang,

_"I'm singing in the rain _  
><em>Just singing in the rain <em>  
><em>What a glorious feelin'<em>  
><em>I'm happy again!''<em>

He smirked to himself and began to swing around his umbrella.

_"I'm laughing at clouds _  
><em>So dark up above<em>  
><em>The sun's in my heart <em>  
><em>And I'm ready for love!<em>

He stepped onto Kurt's porch and jumped right back off. Peeking from the window, Kurt giggled.

_"Let the stormy clouds chase _  
><em>Everyone from the place <em>  
><em>Come on with the rain <em>  
><em>I've a smile on my face <em>  
><em>I walk down the lane <em>  
><em>With a happy refrain <em>  
><em>Just singin',<em>  
><em>Singin' in the rain!"<em>

He began to dance sillily.

_"Dancin' in the rain _  
><em>Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah <em>  
><em>I'm happy again!<em>  
><em>I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!"<em>

He finished his impromptu performance with a,

_"I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain..."_

He got into his car, cranked it up and drove away.

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Okay! This is Schuester Studios, one of the best film making companies in LA." He began showing Kurt around excitedly. "This is a soundstage."<p>

He opened the door and led Kurt in slowly, and revealed to Kurt the beautiful set. A purple-ish sunset was in the background and simple ladder was in front of it. He didn't know what it was used for but it was gorgeous. Kurt gasped and Blaine slung and arm around him.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful. So this is what it's like to be a movie actor?" Kurt asked, spinning around to look at everything.

"Yeah, and it's pretty cool. But that's not why I brought you in here." He pulled Kurt beside the ladder and began to sing,

_"Life was a song _  
><em>You came along <em>  
><em>I've laid awake the whole night through <em>  
><em>If I ever dared to think you'd care <em>  
><em>This is what I'd say to you..."<em>

He pulled Kurt closer to him.

_"You were meant for me _  
><em>And I was meant for you <em>  
><em>Nature patterned you <em>  
><em>And when she was done <em>  
><em>You were all the sweet things <em>  
><em>Rolled up in one..."<em>

Blaine actually began tearing up.

_"You're like a plaintive melody _  
><em>That never lets me free <em>  
><em>But I'm content <em>  
><em>The angels must have sent you <em>  
><em>And they meant you just for me..."<em>

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek.

_"But I'm content _  
><em>The angels must have sent you <em>  
><em>And they meant you just for me..."<em>

The two leaned in at the same time and kissed sweetly. Blaine deepened it but Kurt pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They resumed their previous activity.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Kurt, from the top! Sing the whole song and Rachel, you practice mouthing the words."<p>

Once they had told Rachel about their plan, she grudgingly went along with it. Little did they know that she had something up her sleeve.

Kurt gulped and leaned in toward the mic.

Suddenly Rachel stood up and screamed, "I quit unless I get to sing!"

Will turned his head toward the diva and gasped. "Rachel, you can't quit, you just can't!"

"Let me sing!"

"No!"

After many, many contracts, Rachel agreed to let Kurt sing one song for her.

* * *

><p>It was opening night. The theatre was packed and everyone was excited to see 'Bulletproof', the new musical version. Rachel stood onstage.<p>

"Before we show the movie, I am going to sing live for you."

"Go! Go! Go!" Finn said as he pushed Kurt toward the mic behind the curtain. He cleared his throat and began singing,

_"I'm singin' in the rain,_  
><em>Singin' in the rain!<em>  
><em>What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again..."<em>

Rachel mouthed the words expertly. She could see that people were majorly impressed. But then, they began laughing. She turned around just in time to see Blaine pull back the stage curtain, revealing Kurt!

The diva felt tears coming on, so she ran off the stage and Kurt quit singing, still in shock. Blaine smiled to the crowd.

"This is Kurt Hummel, and he sang for Rachel. This is the real star of the musical!"

The audience clapped, and Kurt ran through the aisles, trying to get out. But Finn stopped him. "Oh, no, you don't." He turned him around to face Blaine, who was holding out his hand.

Blaine grabbed the mic and began to say, "Sing with me."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't."

The actor smirked. "You know the song, You Are My Lucky Star?" He nodded. "Then some sing with me."

The audience whooped as Kurt made his way to the stage. The two began to sing in perfect harmony,

_"You are my lucky star _  
><em>I saw you from afar <em>  
><em>Two lovely eyes at me <em>  
><em>They where gleaming <em>  
><em>Beaming <em>  
><em>I was starstruck..."<em>

Kurt blushed as Blaine sang directly to him.

_"You're all my lucky charm _  
><em>I'm lucky in your arms <em>  
><em>You've opened Heaven's portal <em>  
><em>Here on earth for this poor mortal <em>  
><em>You are my lucky star..."<em>

They finished and the audience went crazy. He grabbed Kurt's hand and hugged him tightly. Sure, the media would go crazy tomorrow, but Blaine didn't care.

All that mattered was this moment.

* * *

><p><em>ONE YEAR LATER<em>

"This is Hannah Gray reporting live from LA. Today is the movie premiere of the musical, 'Singin' In the Rain.' Apparently, it's about a famous Hollywood hotshot, a spoiled diva, a clumsy sidekick, and a rising star. Well, that certainly fits the actors!" The blonde news anchor grinned at incoming limo. "And look who just drove up! It's Hollywood's most loved couple, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!"

The two attractive men exited the limo to greet screaming fans. Hannah sighed. "This leaves me with but one question: Why are all the good ones gay?" She winked. "This has been Hannah reporting for E! News, saying catch you later." The camera cut off and she approached the couple. "Kurt! Blaine! Can I get a statement on the movie?"

Blaine nodded. "Last year, all I wanted was fame. But thanks to my wonderful costar, love interest on screen, and boyfriend in real life, I realized there is so much more than that."

Kurt smiled. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter sucked, and for that I apologize.**

**Review?**


End file.
